Demon's Eyes
by King Fear3
Summary: Why do People commit murder? Why do people go insane? Those question may never be answered. Maybe those people are evil, but there will never be evidence to back it up. This story can be disturbing, if you want to feel fear read on... The King of Fear is here.


Demon's Eyes

**King_FearIII**

_Prologue_

Morn Hill is a small town in Northern Pennsylvania. It has a population 1,476 people and slowly rising. Everyone knows and is kind to each person in the town. But every town has its own horror story, and theirs happened on the date of September 9, 1956.

_September 9, 1956_

A boy slowly rolls over in his bed and looks at his clock on his nightstand. It says 8:14am, and the boy sits up in bed, looks at his calendar and smiles. Today is his birthday; he is now 16 years old. Actually he wasn't born until 11:44am, so he is still 15. He gets out of bed, puts on his clothes and heads down the hallway to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and flips his long dirty blonde hair to the side so he can see his eyes. His eyes never had any color to them, they were grey. He picked up a toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. He brushes his teeth, put on deodorant and took his medicine. The pill bottle said his name, David Borrint, and the name of the pills, Adderall. David had ADD since he was a little kid.

David was an average size teenager, 5 foot 10 inches. He didn't work out but had some natural muscles. At school, he played on the baseball team as their second basemen. But he was not a normal teenager. Dave never had a girlfriend and only had one friend. He was bipolar, undiagnosed, and very anti-social. He spoke to one person, his friend Steven Lorette. Steven was a really pale kid. He was self-conscious about his weight because he was pretty fat, 5 foot 6 inches and was 267lbs. He was coming over David's house later for his birthday.

There was only one thing David loved and that was his Dog, Otis. Otis is a male's name but the dog was a female, Dave just liked the name Otis. The dog was a small Yorki and it always followed him everywhere. It slept with him every night and he spoke to the dog as if it knew what he was saying. He asked it questions and answered them himself as if the dog said it. Otis is 4 years old and is still as playful as a puppy.

So David walked out of the bathroom and went down stairs. His dad was at the dinner table reading the paper and drinking a coffee. And his mother was at the stove making breakfast for the family. His parents fought normally like any marriage, but they are happy living together. Dave walks in the room and both his mom and dad wished him a happy birthday. His mom asked when Steven is coming over. Dave looked at his mom and answered quietly, "uh, he t-told me that he would be coming over around t-t-twelve o'clock." Dave also had somewhat of a stutter, but wasn't that bad. He also was quiet when it comes to talking with his parent or anyone else.

Dave, with a comic book in his hand, sits down at the table across from his dad, and waited for his breakfast. "Son, you should get into sports such as football and baseball. Giants had a great game yesterday against the Eagles in their home opener; the score was 33-30. A field goal ended the game right before the clock hit zero. You gotta stop reading the damn comics, that's child's play." "Yea, I guess I'll watch the g-game this weekend with you, Pa." That put a smile on his father's face; Dave never watched any sports with his father before. Although Dave plays baseball, he never says that he enjoys playing it or not. But he doesn't watch baseball on the TV. His family is pretty wealthy; they are the only family in town that has two televisions and two phones. His friend, Steven, has not one TV and has only one phone. Steven still has an old radio though.

His mom placed a plate in front of David with crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, and toasted bread. "Thanks, Mom." And Dave started to dig in. Although David has many problems, he is still respectful. Then he hears his sister, Mary, coming down the steps. Mary is 2 years older than Dave making her 18 years old. She is not going to college and has a new born baby with her boyfriend. No one knows about the baby other than her parents and Dave. She would really be looked down upon if other people found out. Mary has not much of a future, she failed out of school. On the other hand, Dave excels in school by getting all A's. So when Mary comes down stairs, she wishes Dave a happy birthday and then looks at her parents. "Ma, may I go over Jimmy's house today?" Jimmy is her boyfriend. But before her mother could answer, her father started talking. "Why would we allow you to go down there, so he could fuck you some more? You're a whore, you know what, do what you want!" She smiles and grabs the keys off the counter and runs out of the house. She didn't even say bye.

_3 Hours Later_

_11:47am_

David is now officially 16 years old and Steven is coming over his house within the hour. Dave's sister has not come home yet but she should be home around 12:30, 1 o'clock. Mrs. Borrint is getting the cake ready eat, she made it herself. And David is in his room reading comic books, he collected all the Batman comics since the first issue. Just as Dave finishes the comic, his doorbell rings and he knows it must be Steven. So he came downstairs and opens the door and lets Steven in.

Steven greets Dave's parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Borrint." And his father nods at him while the mother said "hi". David and Steven went upstairs and Steven took off his backpack and poured out his comic collection onto the floor. "Dave, I got a box of comics for 95 cents!" "Really, what comics did you get?" "I got all different kinds, Batman, Superman, Spider-Man, The Hulk and much more. They were not organized when I first got them, it made me crazy." Steven had OCD and all of his comics were in order. Actually everything he owned was in order.

They sorted out and traded comics until his mom called him down to sing happy birthday. David sat at the head of the table and his mom placed a cake right in front of him with exactly 16 candles on it. His parents and Steven sang happy birthday to him. But when they were singing, for no apparent reason something clicked in David's head. His smirk on his face went away as they finished singing, he blew out the candles. His mom cut the cake and passed it to everyone there. Everyone ate it including David; however nothing was going through his mind but one thing. He was planning something, something sinister and evil.

His mom passed out one present to him and he opened it. His parents got him the new issue of Batman. He showed no excitement for the gift that he has been waiting to get. Dave still says "thank you" but he says nothing more. Steven gives him a gift, and again Dave opens it. He bought him a Batman Tee-Shirt. Dave says thanks and puts it down. Then his dad hands him another gift. Dave should have been surprised by the gift because he only gets one a year, but he wasn't. The gift turned out to be a new baseball bat. His dad remarks that "this is the best bat around, you'll homeruns with it." Dave thanks everyone and heads upstairs with Steven. As they were leaving he heard his mother tell his dad that she will go take a shower.

David throws all of his stuff onto the ground and Otis is lying on his bed. He kisses Otis and looks at Steven. He crouches down next to the pile of comic books and picks up Steven's favorite one, the first issue of Spider-man. David tears the comic straight down the middle right in front of Steven's face. "What the fuck man, you tore my favorite book you asshole! Why in the hell did you do that?" David looks at Steven and waits to answer… "Well, Steven you are a FAT ASS! So get off your lard ass and s-stop reading these stupid fucking comics! Go for a run or e-eat healthy for once!" Steven didn't know what to say, he was completely shocked that David said that. David stands up and grabs his new bat from the floor. He walks over to Steven and before Steve can say anything, Dave swings the bat at his head knocking him out instantly. David knew he was still alive so he started beating on Steven's head with that bat. And after 11 or 12 swings, David stops and looks to see what he has done. The bat is covered in blood and blood is all over his clothes. Steven's skull was bashed in; he didn't look like Steven anymore. Blood was still gushing out of his head and his body was twitching for a little bit. David stood over the body for about 3 minutes until he stopped twitching. All of the comic books were covered in blood as Steven lay dead on top of them. David then drops the bloody bat.

David turns toward his dog and sat on the bed, Otis knew something bad has happened and decided to seek comfort from his master. David picks up the dog and looks into its eyes. He kisses Otis and assures it that nothing will happen to her. David showed no remorse or sorrow for what he has done. Instead, by killing Steven, it gave him pleasure beyond anything he ever experienced. David put the dog on his bed and leaves the room.

His mother was still in the shower and his father was down stairs. So he walks down the hall past the bathroom into his parent's room. He opens his dad's medical bag and takes out a scalpel. His parent's room is connected to their own bathroom. So he walks into the bathroom, where his mom is taking a shower, carrying the scalpel and walks in front of the shower curtain. And he waits; his mom turns off the shower and sticks only her arm out from behind the curtain to grab a towel. She put the towel on and opens the curtain. David wasn't there; he was waiting outside the bathroom door. She dries off and gets dressed. And she walks over to the door and opens it, this time David was standing there.

David quickly covered his mom's mouth and stabs the scalpel into her throat. She tries to scream but David kept her muffled. As her warm blood squirts on to his hand and face, he closes his eyes as chills run up and down his spine. David felt the same pleasure from his mother as he did from Steven. His mom slowly fell to the ground, and he pulled the scalpel from her throat. Even more blood came out of her than did Steven. David stands there and wipes the blood on his fingertips all over his lips like Chap Stick.

David slowly started walking down the hall to his room and picked up the bat. And then he walked down the steps. His father was in the living room watching the baseball game on TV in his chair. Dave sneaks up on him and stabs him in the chest. His dad quickly gets up and David hits him across the face with the bat. His father looks at his son as a tear rolls down his cheek. He lies on the floor knowing fully well that he has failed his son. But he says nothing to him, and then David proceeded in beating his father with the bat. Everyone in the house is dead. But David hears a car pull up on the drive way.

Dave looks out through the window and sees that his sister is getting out of it. So he waits behind the front door until she walks in. The front door opens and Mary walks in. Dave comes up from behind her and breaks the bat off her head. She falls unconscious onto the ground. He drags her body over to the stove and puts duct tape across her mouth. The he ties her hand together; she starts to regain consciousness. Her vision was blurred but was able to see that it was David. "Hello whore, how was sex today?" She couldn't answer because she had tape on her mouth. "So after this, I'm going to cut off your baby's dick and feed it to your boyfriend! They will both die." Mary starts to hysterically cry, there is nothing she can do at this point. David turns the stove on to a high flame. He picks her up and shoves her face on the burner. She tries to scream as the flame burns through her eye, but her scream is muffled. She was squirming but Dave held her still until she stopped. He threw corpse onto the ground and looked at her hole where her right eye should be. And just to be sure she is dead, he takes a butcher knife and stabs her other eye. His body felt so relaxed and never felt better.

David goes back upstairs, takes off all of his clothes and takes a warm shower. He washes all of the blood off of his body and out of his hair. He gets out of the shower and dries off. He walks over the corpse of his mother to go back to his room. He gets dressed and sits on his bed. Otis comes over and sits right next to him. He pets her and thinks about nothing. He showed no emotion, no regret; David has no personality anymore, he has nothing inside of him. He sits on his bed blankly staring at his wall, but he was looking past the wall to the day when he will kill again.

_2 Hours Later_

_1:56pm_

Dave goes outside to his parent's car with a gas container, it was empty. He opens the gas cap and puts a tube in it. He drained all the gas from the car into the gas container. As he was walking back to the house, his next door neighbor, Mr. Krane, goes outside. He waves at David, "happy birthday Dave!" Dave turns around and says thanks then walks back inside. David dragged all the bodies to a pile in the kitchen. He grabs a lighter from his dad's pocket and starts pouring gas all over them. Then he started dumping it all over the house, upstairs and downstairs. When he was done, he turned on the oven and started up a high flame again. He lights the lighter and drops it on the bodies. He grabs the dog and runs out his back door. He stands far enough away in his back yard so he doesn't get hurt. Dave stairs at his house as it begins to burn. The house went up almost instantly, and then there was an explosion where the oven was. He was carrying his dog and walked back into the woods behind his house.  
>Mr. Krane looks outside and sees the Borrint house on fire; he instantly calls the fire department. He puts down the phone and just watches the blaze tears down his neighbor's house. As David walked deeper into the woods, he heard sirens coming to his house. He just kept walking, going nowhere; nothing is going through his mind. His eyes are no longer grey, for some reason they are pitch black, eyes of a demon. Evil lies within young David Borrint, an evil that can't be controlled.<p>

_The Next Day_

_News Paper_

_"Family House Burns Down, Possible Murder and Arson "_

A house burnt completely down to only rubble and four bodies were found; this may have all been intentional. The four bodies may have died before the fire. The body of David Borrint is missing; no one knows where he is. David's parents, James and Anna-Beth, were both found dead along with his sister and his friend. Eye witness reports say that David was seen carrying a gas container into the house ten minutes before the fire started. That is all that was released to us; we will keep you updated on this case.

_Epilogue_

David Borrint was never caught by the police. He went into the woods and never came out. But all the blame for the murders and fire was pinned on him. He never killed Mary's baby or her boyfriend. People say that he died in those woods and that he is rotting in hell. But others have said that they have seen him years after the incident walking back into the woods, looking exactly same and carrying his dog. They assume they have just seen his ghost though. Maybe he is just waiting out there, waiting for the right moment to comeback and terrorize the small town of Morn Hills.

**"The King of Fear is here."**


End file.
